


Supreme

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Misty doesn't want to be the Supreme and can't understand why Cordelia won't let her walk away from it, but when Misty tries walking away from Cordelia, the headmistress takes things to a new level. Angst and Smut. Plus happy ending because you know I can't leave things sad.





	

Cordelia could sense that there was something wrong with her favourite student the second that she had come through the door into the bedroom that they shared.

Misty’s aura seemed deflated; her strides didn’t include their obvious skip; her wide blue eyes weren’t alight with excitement or liveliness and she wasn’t glowing the way she usually was. The swamp witch was upset about something, there was no denying the troubled gaze that burnt the floor as her head hung downwards.

“Misty, sweetheart, is everything alright?” The headmistress inquired from where she was sitting upright on her side of the bed, her reading glasses still perched on her nose, although her book had closed shortly after the necromancers entrance.

Misty jumped slightly, too caught up in whatever she was thinking about to even register that Cordelia had been watching her intently. A small blush creeped onto her cheeks, but the girl just shrugged nonchalantly before making her way to the dresser, sliding off her rings, followed by her bangles.

“Sorry, Miss Cordelia… I was jus’ thinkin’,” the curly blonde excused in a flat tone that was least of all like Misty. She had gathered that the girl could be tired, after all the pressure of the Supremecy now weighing on Misty’s shoulders; plus the horrifying stories and make-believe that the girls had been inaccurately sharing of previous Supremes’, it was no wonder that the Swamp Witch would be feeling a bit off the side.

“Sit down Misty, we can talk about it,” The older woman offered, crossing her legs under the covers, and watched as the girl seemed to reluctantly drag herself to the foot of their bed, folding her legs beneath her as she sat, distractedly. Cordelia sighed, she wasn’t used to seeing this side of the girl, and although it was to be expected, it hurt her to see Misty that way. “It’s alright to be nervous darling, this is a huge step,”

Whatever words of comfort the necromancer had been after, those weren’t the ones. Her face darkened slightly and tears sprung to her sweet blue eyes. “It’s not what I want, Miss Cordelia… I jus’ wanted ya protection, I didn’ want ta be a leader.” Misty explained, furrowing her brow slightly, jumping at the feeling of the headmistress’ hand on her shoulder, still very caught up in her mind.

“I understand it was unexpected, but you will make an excellent Supreme, Misty, you’re so perfect and pure,” Cordelia exclaimed warmly, but the swamp witch shook her head, golden curls dancing across her shoulders.

“Ya don’ understand, Dee, I _don’_ want this, please, please don’ make me,” She begged, glancing over to the woman, her eyes glossy with tears that refused to spill and the headmistress sighed, rather unsure how to explain that there was no backing out of destiny, fate, whatever you called the responsibility of being the next Supreme.

“Misty, what’s going to be, will be… You’re extraordinarily talented, as Myrtle said… resurrection is a feat most difficult to achieve… you’re a natural,” Cordelia assured with a steady grin, but the girl couldn’t understand, and her voice raised dramatically.

“Jesus Christ Cordelia! I'm jus’ a stupid swamp rat with a stupid gift that only got me burnt at a stake! I ain’t fit ta lead anyone okay? I can't be a Supreme an' protect... protect all these witches if I can't even protect myself. God!” Misty broke, she snapped beyond recognition, burning tears finally sliding loose from her sudden outburst, alarming the both of them.

The headmistress shook her head persistently, this was nonsense, surely the Cajun had to come around. “This isn’t just your future Misty, this is our future, the entire future of the coven depends on you.” Cordelia leant forward to wipe dry the girls’ cheeks, but she stood up from the bed, starting to pace as she breathed unsteadily.

“Well I don’ want the entire future of the coven depending on me, Cordelia!” she paused. She had never called the headmistress simply by her first name, it was always either shortened or the endearing ‘Miss’ had been attached to the front of it. The teacher blinked away the slight shock, unable to form words in her mouth.

“Well...You don’t have a choice,” Cordelia stated flatly, at a loss of what to say. She had never seen Misty so upset or so angry, but if there was one thing that the older woman did not tolerate, it was giving up. She had never given up fighting against her mother; she had never given up trying to conceive a child, she wasn't going to let Misty give up on her future.

Speaking of the young Cajun, she had walked straight into the shared closet and grabbed her large satchel as if she was planning on going somewhere. “Misty Day you come back here this instant! Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” Cordelia didn't recognise the tone of her voice. It was sharp, it was strict and it was cold.

“Home,” came Misty's flat reply as she screwed her clothes into crumpled balls and shoved them into her bag, not even looking up as Cordelia rose to her feet, simply watching the scene with delayed reaction, as if she didn't fully understand what was going on.

“Home? _This_ is your home now,” she declared with a stern voice, the volume raising slightly as her hands rest on her hips.

“Any place that tells me what I have ta be an what I must do ain't a home Cordelia!” Cordelia. Again, she just called her Cordelia. This was becoming ridiculous, the older woman was pondering just getting back into bed and waiting for the Cajun to settle back down. She wasn’t actually going to leave... was she?

“So you're running away from your responsibilities just like our current Supreme, just like my mother?” Cordelia questioned critically, having half a mind to enchant Misty’s possessions back in their regular places.

“Just cause ya have mom issues doesn't mean ya have ta take it all out on me!” Misty protested with a hint of an emotional whine interweaving with her accusing tone. The comment stung the headmistress on the receiving end of the blow. This behaviour, this attitude, it wasn’t tolerated, not even from her favourite student. Her favourite student who was now exiting their room.

“Don't you turn your back to me,” She warned, a temper igniting dangerously within her. She had already stood by whilst one supreme abandoned her Coven, she wasn’t about to make that exact mistake again.

“What's ya problem? Ya ain’t my mother ya ain’t my family, I don't have either a those so why don't ya cut me a tiny little bit of slack?” With that, the swamp witch stormed out of their room, hearing Cordelia’s footsteps as she approached the top of the stairs, which she didn’t hesitate to descend.

She ignored her teachers exclamations, pacing towards the entrance of the Academy, Misty scowled, wondering why the other just couldn’t bring herself to understand. The headmistress telepathically twisted the lock, without the need of a key, just as Misty wrenched at the handle. “Now ya locking the door? Jesus Delia!”

“Could you quieten down?” Cordelia huffed, sparing the other girls in the house a quick thought, knowing they’d all be awake and listening to the commotion that was occurring between the teacher and the potential Supreme.

The necromancer almost scoffed, yanking at the door handle again before relenting, stubbornly and facing the headmistress. “God forbid someone should hear us _talking_ , after the weeks I sincerely believe the whole damn academy has heard us fucking every other night, but by all means we mustn' let them hear us _talking_.” The curly blonde raged, with tears practically springing to her blue eyes again.

“Misty calm down” The woman snapped, striding closer to the girl, almost trying to take a calm toll on the situation, but both of them were shouting too loudly for anything to be taken calmly.

“Now it's Misty? What the hell happened ta young lady? Open the door Delia… or is that what ya afraid of, someone else walkin' out on ya like ya mother did?” Misty knew that was a low blow, and regretted the words as soon as they had parted from her lips and had fallen on thick silence. Silence that was absolutely deafening. Minutes seemed to pass before either of them moved.

Before Cordelia even knew what she was doing her hand had raised and slapped the girl with just enough force to turn her head from the impact. Misty's cheek flamed and for a moment they glanced at each other in disbelief.

“Misty, I’m so sorry, I-” Cordelia began but the swamp witch didn't want to listen.

“No, Delia, I get it!” Misty lifted her head again, the side her face reddening from the hit, but she stood determined, almost wearing the colour like a badge of pride. “Let me out, I swear it, If ya don’t unlock this door in-” it was the wild blondes turn to be silenced, as the older woman pushed her body up against Misty's.

Cordelia trapped the Cajun’s body between her own and the front door of the Academy, but there was no playful teasing in her near black, pointed gaze, only dark, blazing fury that the swamp witch had never experienced before.

"What the hell are ya doin’?" she hissed, then fell silent as she felt the headmistress’ teeth sunk into her shoulder right where it met her neck, eliciting a slight moan from the depths of her throat.

"Shh," Cordelia whispered almost harshly, her soft mouth lifting to press a tender kiss against the stinging skin where a bruise was already starting to form from her affections.

Without warning, the headmistress had grabbed a fistful of the girls skirt, bunching it roughly up to her quivering hips and her other hand forced it's way between Misty's thighs, spreading and exposing an expanse of pale skin as she cupped her hot, damp cunt through the blondes panties, pressing firmly only to feel the throbs pulsate.

A sharp surprised gasp flew past the necromancers lips at the sudden contact, and for a minute she forgot to protest, caught in the moment with her legs falling apart against her will, damn her body for betraying her that easily.

“Cordelia, this ain’t going ta make me-” Misty was cut off again as the woman let go of her skirt, letting the fabric fall around the wrist that was still testing her wetness and had grasped the wild blonde’s curls with an iron grip, pulling her head back punishingly. It effectively silenced the girl’s objecting statement whilst her harsh exploring fingers pushed aside her panties, not even bothering to remove them fully.

“I’m still your headmistress Misty, don’t disobey me,” The older woman growled, thrusting two fingers between her slick, wet folds that were already glistening with her arousal sliding in fully so that her knuckles were buried deep into the girl.

The Swamp witch grasped her teachers hips to steady herself, writhing in a strained pathetic attempt to escape her lovers controlling touches. They had been together many nights, but never so forceful or intimidating.

“I. Want. Ta. Go,” Misty punctuated through gritted teeth, feeling another yank at her wild tresses, hearing Cordelia growl in her ear at the small act of defiance and began to aggressively plunge her tense fingers in and out, causing rhythmic wet sounds to echo throughout the hall, sending shock-waves of untamed pleasure coursing through the Cajun’s body.

The headmistress drove her further into the door, hard enough for it to hurt. “That’s not going to happen,” Cordelia assured confidently, adding a third finger, stretching the swamp witch’s soaking cunt, picking up the strokes until she was fully pounding into her little lover.

The young blonde moaned, arching her back, driving those digits just a bit deeper and filling her sensitive insides entirely.

Cordelia was merciless, pumping her finger in a brutal, punishing pace and letting a feral smirk dominate her lips at the sudden feeling of her pure Cajun rolling her hips into her hand wantonly. Her fingers were slamming roughly into the girl, curling at her soaking walls, coaxing pleading whines from Misty’s throat with every punishing thrust.

“You were just going to leave? Vanish back to your swamp and pretend that nothing ever happened?” the older woman inquired in a state of disbelief.

“Cordelia, I’m sorry, I-” Misty was cut off as her pleasure plunged to greater heights when the headmistress pressed a thumb to her clit, rubbing incessantly. "Please fuck me, Delia," she spoke in a pleading whine, the fires of her lust where still raging.

The teacher’s skin prickled, and she happily obliged, pounding relentlessly into the girl's love starved cunt. The necromancer began to gasp and pant and wail, digging her nails in and running them down Cordelia's back.

The woman worked her pussy with her three fingers, pushing them as deep as they would go inside of her pure Cajun beauty before twisting and turning them against her fleshy walls. Misty’s eyes rolled back with pleasure whilst the woman’s ministration worked in tandem, rubbing roughly at her clit and thrusting in and out of her opening.

Cordelia smiled at the girl whose legs were threatening to give way, she was just a beautiful sight, she was a beautiful girl, and the woman would be damned if she decided to leave her. Acting upon her better judgement, she drew fully away from the Cajun who whined in protest, causing the soft smirk to paint the woman’s lips.

“Now, Misty sweetheart… Listen to me… I really don’t want you to leave, You and I, we’ve grown so very close,” Cordelia’s lips inched closer towards the swamp witches ear, resulting in the delighted shiver that ran down the Cajun’s spine. “But, if you want to go, I’ll open the door… or, you can come join me in the lounging area where I can give you that release that you’re craving,”.

The necromancer didn’t even need to consider, already pulling the older woman in the direction of the living room, with her lips attached to the other woman’s lovingly.

“I told ya, Dee, I’m sorry, I wasn’ even thinkin’… I could never leave ya,” Misty whispered against her teachers lips until the back of her legs came into contact with the furniture and Cordelia pushed the girl into the sofa, quick to advance.

The swamp witch spread her knees apart, the breath catching in the back of her throat as the older blonde nibbled teasingly on the inside of her thigh. Then without any other warning, her tongue traced along the seam of Misty’s panties, teasingly treating the flesh that was mockingly close to where she needed. Her body jerked as Cordelia pushed the soft lace against her sensitive flesh, and kept bucking as she repeated the licking over and over until her panties were wet. And not just from Cordelia’s saliva either, much to her humiliation.

"Let's take these stupid things off," Cordelia smirked, fingers curling around the fabric that she had previously neglected, pulling them down the younger witch’s long legs and discarded the garment in the centre of the room.

After being fucked relentlessly against the door, Misty was already soaking wet and dangerously close. She wasn't sure if she would last long at all, certainly not with Cordelia biting softly on her bottom lip the way she always does.

“I need ya, miss Cordelia,” the Cajun implored, raising her hips in enticing desperation, and it didn't go unnoticed that the ‘Miss’ had returned to her name.

“Good girl, Misty,” The headmistress cooed softly, before dipping her tongue between drenched folds, eliciting a needy whimper from the girl, who could merely nod in response, rocking softly against the penetration.

Her tongue worked deeper, causing the swamp with to writhe under the electrifying ministrations, her legs shaking slightly as moan after moan descended from her parted lips.

Dark eyes glanced upwards, captivated by the way Misty's eyes rolled back in pleasure, the way the small smile of ecstasy had begun to tug at the corner of her lips.

The headmistress' increased her pace, plunging her tongue into the girl’s soaking wet heat. All the while her tongue worked faster, drawing in and out, flicking into the swamp witch’s pussy as she roughly curled upwards making the younger woman scream out as she found the spot that drive her absolutely crazy.

Cordelia brought her hand up to caress the wild blondes thigh, her fingers gliding across to trace fast circles around the girl’s clit, relishing in the moans she received.

She continued forcefully circling the necromancers bundle of nerves, her tongue delving between her slick walls that tightened, clenching with impossible strength and with her goal in mind, the headmistress fucked her Cajun beauty harder until the swamp witch was coming undone, crying out her lovers name whilst her body quivered under the immense pleasure of her orgasm.

 

After a moment, Misty could finally recollect her thoughts, and found herself curled up in her headmistress' arms, the older woman pressing soft kisses to her hair.

“Delia, I- I'm sorry,” the girl muttered, utterly ashamed of her behaviour, but Cordelia hushed her, now pressing her soft lips to the Cajuns own, letting tongues dance rhythmically.

“Ssh now sweetheart, I’m sorry too, but I promise you, everything is going to be okay, we’ll be lucky to have you as the leader of this Coven,” the headmistress whispered with a smooth smile, happily satisfied when she felt Misty nod into her shoulder.

“If I'm Supreme... I'm going ta make sure ya with me constantly,” the girl let loose a giggle and Cordelia laughed sweetly beside her, wrapping the Cajun in her arms almost protectively.

“And you won't leave me will you?” she inquired, feeling Misty press her lips reassuringly to the side of her neck.

“Never in a million years,”.

 

 

 


End file.
